The Love Triangle: The Jealous , The Hurt, and the Loved
by EdoLuna94
Summary: Kanra receives a random visit from Shinra., Followed by Shizuo and her brother everything seems to be okay , until a sudden game changes it all. Leaving uncovered their True feelings for each other. Although this is just the begginign... DIsclaimer: i do not own any of the characters used nor Durarara!


It was a normal day in Ikebukuro, everyone doing their own thing through out the day. Everyone keeping their own secrets to themselves. Kanra Orihara , Izayas Orihara's twin sister, was relaxing in her own apartment. Enjoying the small time she was on her own, since after she moved out Shinyuku everyone has been going to her apartment as if it was some kind of relaxing bar or something.

She sat in her couch sighing looking at her wall that had a dent on it thanks to Shizuos rampaging out of nowhere.

"I wonder how much it will cost me to fix that wall.." she asked her self as she layed down the rest of her body into the couch.

She did not mind having them around, she enjoyed having them around since when she lived on her own she felt bored and a bit lonely although she does not admit so.

She closed her eyes and was slowly falling sleep until ...

The sound of something hitting the door, like a knock.

"There goes my peace and quiet.." she said as she got up from the couch and headed towards the door opening it.

It was Shinra, her favorite toy.

" Hey Kanra" the young man said with a small smile on his face while he looked around.

"Yo. What do you need?" she asked as if it was a surprise visit, although it was not since Shinra and the others were there everyday. Except for Shizuo, he was almost never there.

The young doctor smiled " nothing just was around the neighborhood and decided to pay a visit"he said as he stood in the door way.

Kanra raised her eyebrow. " Oh really that was your excuse last week , the week after that and the week after that.." she said looking at him " anyways just come in ... might as well give you a key as well" she chuckled as she made her way towards her kitchen.

As she began to cook Izaya came in running as chuckling , not really far away foots steps could be heard. Everyone already had an idea who it could be. As the footsteps came closer towards the door there was a voice. "IZAYA! YOU'RE DEAD!" the man said as she open the door making another whole in the wall.

Kanra sighed " you have to be kidding me thats the second time Shizuo !" Shizuo looked at the wall and put a hand behind his head. " Gomen .." he said as he was able to control himself a couple of minutes later and sat on the couch.

She continued to cook as Celty came was actually the first time for Celty visting Kanras apartment. Celty looked around finding some wholes in the wall and seeing Shizuo sitting on the couch. " what happene-.. Never Mind..." she typed on her phone.

The time passed eventually Shinra and Kanra finished dinner. Calling everyone to the table Izaya and Kanra began their usual Shizuo bothering. " Hey There Shizu-Chan~" said Izaya . "Lets Play a game~" said Kanra putting an arm around his neck

"Leave me alone Fleas !" Shizuo said annoyed taking off Kanra's arm off his neck . " why don't you both play a game together or something..."

He said as he sat on the table.

Izaya waved his hand " no its no fun ~" he said putting his arm around his neck as well " you see its more fun playing with someone else" he winked with a small grin.

Shinra watched them worried. " well if you do what they say they will leave you alone" he said suggesting as he served the food.

Kanra grinned and nodded.

Shizuo scoffed " fine... what game you fleas want to play" he said annoyed looking at them both.

You have to do what we say " Izaya said . " you cannot say no to us and if you do it will turn out to be punishment." Kanra added .

Shizuo got up " what! i will-..." he sat down again. " fine what ever" He said as he was about to start to eat

" Great" both twins said in unison as one of them got his arms and the others got his legs taking him towards the bed room.

"O-Oi ! what the hell do you fleas think you are doing !" he yelled

Kanra chuckled "Now Now Shizu-chan you have to do as we say ~ remember" she chuckled

Shizuo looked at Shinra and Celty with you're going to pay for this look followed by a help me look.

Both twins carried him towards the bedroom.

The twins both began to kiss Shizuos neck . Both taking turns, until Kanra got on top of him and began to kiss him.

Izaya jealous got off the bed and started to walk off.

Kanra looked at her twin walk away. " Where are you going?" she asked as she was still on top of Shizuo. Shizuo looking at both twins, not knowing what to do nor say.

Izaya waved his hand as he kept walking . " i have to go now... ill see you both later.." he said trying to hide the fact of his jealousy.

Shizuo sitted up as Izaya as closing the door "..." he looked down, Kanra seeing Shizuos reaction she looked down as well getting off him. " Go for him..." she said as she sat next to him . Shizuo looked at her "... No its okay, but it will not feel right doing this to you either ..."he said with a little sad look in his eyes.

She did not look at him " its okay. im fine ... i just was doing this for fun..." she said as she grinned , but still her eyes covered by her eyes. Shizuo got off the bed fixing his shirt.

In the next room Shinra watched Tv, seeing that Celty had left on a job. Izaya was passed by them , " Over so soon" Shinra joked with a nervous look on his face.

Izaya just glared at him from the corner of his eye as he kept walking " i guess it is..." he said as he walked out of the apartment slamming the door.

"Iza-..." Shinra said getting up starring at the door. At the sound of the door slamming close, Shizuo got up quickly . "Izaya.." he said starting to walk towards the room door , looking back at Kanra.

Kanra sat in the window flame looking out the window

" You stay here alright ... ill be back to fix this understand."Shizuo ordered Kanra, but Kanra did not respond

Shizuo looking down started heading towards the door as well , getting out the room. Shinra as he saw Shizuo passing by walked towards him with a worried look in his face.

" whats the matter ?" Shinra asked

Shizuo sighed and looked at Shinra " nothing... just make sure Kanra does not get out of the house..." he said walking out the apartment.

Shinra standing in the middle of the living room watching Izaya , then Shizuo leave and Kanra just staying in her room not making a sound only meant that the thing he was worried of had happened.

He stayed still in the middle sighing. " I cant really do nothing ...its really up to them now..." he said as she sat down again in the couch watching tv , doing what Shizuo had told him to do.


End file.
